Sunspot
by nevernetherland
Summary: What if Ursa failed to poison Azulon? When an assassination attempt tear a mother and daughter apart, both are forced to come together to confront their damaged kinship on the first days of a life on the run.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own them._

**Author's Note – **I was interested in what would happen if Ozai's plot failed. I tried to write it in a way that's as close to Azula as possible but still kept true to the effect of the story's events on her character. Be warned, she might be a tad different on the first chapter.

* * *

**Sunspot**

Azulon did not react when he saw the cup of jasmine tea on his table. He was not the powerful man he used to be, but his long years tracing poison on the rim of his goblets filled with wine did him well. There were already several attempts to take him down for the sake of his position. He was the most powerful man in the Fire Nation after all. And it was a shame that his son still underestimated his abilities.

With his expertise, spotting the odorless substance swirling within his tea was not a surprise. His son was predictable, and he suspected that something like this would happen after their last 'talk'. Ursa sat before him, bowing before she pushed back to sit on her knees.

"You've always been my favorite, Ursa." he began. "It's a shame that you were pushed to commit an unforgivable treason. Why would you poison me in the first place?"

She said nothing.

"Very well. I assume it's for that son of yours. If I'm correct, you made a deal with Ozai in order for Zuko to live. Well. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps your husband should be the one drinking this and not me?"

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"Do you truly believe that he will still let your son live if I die?"

Again she didn't speak. She seemed conflicted.

"The point is that my son agreed. He did not hesitate when I commanded him to do the unthinkable. That is why I changed my mind about your son's death last night."

Ursa looked up.

"Your son will live. I'd never intentionally hurt a little boy for the sake of my gain, especially when I've already lost Lu Ten."

The candlelight over his desk flickered. He studied the woman's grateful expression, her hands clasped over her lap. The doors were shut behind her, and the curtains on each side still. No one was there this time. "But I will do this under one condition."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You do not need to do anything. Allow me to handle this on my own. Leave Ozai to me, and you and your son will be granted protection."

Ursa's eyes narrowed. "My children. I want protection for both my son and daughter. I will leave Ozai to you."

"Very well," he lied. "Both you and your children will live."

* * *

Azula shot up at the sound of pounding over her door. She inched back over her bed, forcing sleep away. The pounding continued. _What was going on? _She dashed out, reaching for her soiled tunic and pants she wore during training last night.

Her hair was all over her face, but she had no time to pull it up. Her first instinct was to call her father, but he was all the way on the other side of the palace. He couldn't reach her.

She flinched at the loud final bang that forced the double doors open. Fire beams gleamed in the corridors and headed for her.

The balcony on her left was high atop the gardens. If she jumped she could break her neck, but if she hesitated, these men who once protected her could burn her to a crisp or maybe she could fight back. A split second to decide wasn't enough. She missed one guard by an inch with a fire ball of her own. She wanted to fight back.

It was a misstep she regretted.

There were too many of them. Child prodigy or not, but these guards held their positions for a reason. They swarmed over her. Her body was forced under masses. A scorching heat shot through her, and when she smelled the burning of her own flesh, she released a bloodcurdling scream for the first time in five years before her world turned black.

* * *

"Azula! Azula please wake up for me! Azula!"

_Zuko? _She couldn't open her eyes yet. She could distinctly hear water sloshing from a distance. Icy wind howled amidst panicked murmurs and things falling down. A ship. They were on a ship.

It didn't feel like she was in her room. She was over sheets that were toasty and warm. Small but rough hands cradled her. Something cool pressed against her forehead. She whined quietly, breaking into a pitiful cry before soft hushes soothed her.

"Mom?"

"Yes my dear it's me."

The ebbing pain over her head and chest were too terrible to hold in. She didn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. Her skin was burned. She could feel it frying even though there was no fire over it. "It hurts so bad…"

"I know," said her mother shakily.

Footsteps pounding close by made the pain worse. A panicked voice uttered, "Princess. We've reached the docks, but this is as far as I can take you now. You're on your own."

"No please. You have to let us reach Ba Sing Se's port."

"I cannot do that. Fire ships are still chasing you three and I cannot afford to keep you on this ship or turn back home. I can-"

"You can't just say that! You can't leave us in the middle of nowhere on a frozen tundra!" her mother screamed.

"Listen to me! If you both want to stay on this ship you leave your daughter to them and we get to Ba Sing Se! Her father is dead and she is next. You should have left her when you had the chance!"

"Don't you dare tell me that I abandon my daught-"

"Get off this ship before I kill her myself!"

Azula focused on the hands that held her gently. _It's going to be okay, _her brother whispered. She trembled, reaching out to clutch a patch of cloth. She hoped it was his clothes. She needed him there. Agni, she needed him.

"Don't worry, 'Zula. We'll be fine." Zuko said over the yelling and screaming, the sounds of their belongings being thrown off board over the snow and the torn cries of their mother. "Just hang in there for me. We'll be okay."

Azula opened her eyes to watch soft golden ones look down over her. Her brother smiled, his face covered in ashes and tiny scars. His hair was now cropped short and she couldn't help but think that it him look better.

"Zuko, where's dad?" she asked.

"He's not here, but don't worry, he'll come and get us."

_Liar. _He shot her a warm grin as her vision faded.

* * *

She woke up to molded iron and wood. A torch light gleamed on her right atop a platform in a corner near the ceiling. Tiny scratches from below was probably that of a rodent scurrying about over wooden plank. But then rodents couldn't survive on an ice land could they?

The last time she was on a ship was when she left for Ember Island, but that was long ago. This ship failed to ignite the joy she felt that time. It was obviously an abandoned one. The cold seeping within the room was a dead giveaway for its age. She remembered reading about the Fire Nation raids, and if she was accurate, this naval vessel was left here in 40 ASC during the first invasion in the Southern Water Tribe.

There was a light shuffle outside. Muffled voices were low but she could make out their words. Her brother and mother were speaking about booby traps. They had to be careful about booby traps.

"Here. I'm going to try to find someone to help."

"Okay. Be careful mom."

"I will, my love. Now go check on your sister. Tell her I'll be back by sunset."

A pause and another shuffle. "Mom?"

"Yes?" her mother sounds as though she didn't want to hear what Zuko was about to ask.

"Is it true? Is it true that dad is dead?"

"…yes."

She didn't react but looked at the closed door. Something white rushed from underneath her bed to a tiny hole in the corner of the room. That's a rodent then. Underneath the door's hinges, she could make out Zuko's dark silhouette.

When Zuko opened the door to see her still looking in his direction, he didn't need to say anything. He couldn't even hide the truth.

Zuko seemed different. Along with his now cropped hair, he wore his traveling clothes, all dark in hues of brown. He looked more assured. Stronger even. His forehead was wrapped up in gauze with patches of red coupled on the left of his forehead. She didn't remember seeing that the last time she was awake.

"Hey."

She blinked. "Did mom kill dad?"

Zuko was taken aback. "No she didn't. Mom would never do something like that."

Yes she would_. _She waited for him to place her bowl of porridge on a nearby chair. Azula could make out the blood red berries inside. She often saw servants eat this.

"Tell me what happened."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Mom woke me up and we tried to find you. But then the guard who was supposed to take us to the ship tried to keep us from finding you. Mom got her way and we saw the guards in your room and…and they were hurting you. I lost it and somehow got all of them down. I-I'm not sure what happened…"

She waited before he said, "I don't know why they wanted to kill you."

"Where they supposed to kill dad?"

"…I don't know. But I think so. I think grandfather was behind it. But let's not talk about it now." he said.

She slowly sat up, ignoring the shooting pain over her chest. She didn't want to look there. The porridge was steaming hot. It was hard to swallow but she managed. She didn't know why it was so difficult to eat.

Her brother fed her. The flickering flame over the torch casted an array of light about his face, making his wound behind the bandage more prominent. Azula found herself studying it.

"How did you get that?" she pointed at his forehead.

He smiled. "This? I got it when some guy threw me off the ship when I socked him. Fell on a block of ice and then _bam_."

"Dumb dumb."

Zuko grinned and fed her another spoonful of porridge.

* * *

Ursa returned by sunset. She walked all over the snow finding nothing but dead carcasses and more snow. There was nothing she could salvage. Through frozen tears and nothing but her children in mind, she kept searching. She followed the path she made of play pieces from her son's old Pai Sho set to the abandoned naval vessel.

She stopped once to note its distinct sharper edges. This must be the ship left during the first invasion of the Southern raiders. This was the Southern Water Tribe. _There must be others here. I will try again tomorrow. I can't be that far._

"Mom!"

She smiled at her son running towards her. He slid down the ice slopes uprooting the ship and almost toppled her over. She stroked his newly cut hair. It suited him."How did you do? Did you find anyone?"

"Not yet but I will try again tomorrow."

"Maybe I should come with you!"

She shook her head. "I need you here in the ship to look over things. Is your sister alright?"

"She woke up. I gave her the porridge."

"Good."

It was getting very dark in the ship. They needed to sleep soon to prepare for the coming days ahead. For now Zuko seemed ready to take on the coming challenges. His sudden optimism did well for him.

He had been like this since the day he fought those men off his sister. Ursa saw a side to her son she was always confident was there. Her son was a fighter. He kept trying even when the going was tough.

Azula though…

"Did your sister ask about your father?"

"Yeah. I told her." he said. "Mom, can I look around the ship for a bit?"

"Of course. But-"

"Stay on this floor, look out for booby traps and be careful about stepping on the white hamsters. I know."

"Smart boy." she said and watched her son run off.

Azula needed all the comfort she could get. She realized how much she didn't know her daughter that morning she woke up crying. Ten guards tried to burn and kill her on the spot, rendering the rest of her existence uncertain. There were deep scars to prove it.

She entered the room to find Azula sitting on the edge of her bed. She avoided looking at the burn marks that covered the side of Azula's cheeks and her upper arm.

"Grandfather wanted dad and I dead. So that means you and Zuko were supposed to live."

"Don't talk like that." Ursa softly chastised. All she wanted to do was hug her baby. She sat on the chair near Azula. "You need to rest."

"But I can't feel warm."

"What do you mean?"

She cradled Azula's face. Under the torchlight, the tear stains were evident on pallid cheeks. Azula had been crying before she came in. "Why can't you feel warm?"

"Mom…I can't firebend anymore."

"Oh dear, it's just the cold."

"No!"

Azula tore both hands away. She turned to huddle in the corner of her bed near the wall. Heart wrenching sobs filled the room. Ursa moved over the bed, pulled her back and held her against her chest. They had a lot to talk about, but as of now, Ursa was worried that her daughter was further away than she was before. She began to sing quietly.

This song was one she used to sing to her son when he was just a tiny infant. _Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. _She hummed, stroking her now sleeping daughter's hair.

* * *

**End Note** – The lyrics in the end are _Deep in the Meadow _by Sting. And yes I know that it's a modern song but I'm just pretending it used to be some old folk lullaby. This is just a character study so I don't intend to continue more than a few chapters. But who knows, maybe I'll look into it a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own them._

**Sunspot**

* * *

"Don't worry, your bending will come back. It can't just disappear forever."

"But how is that you can fire bend and we're on an ice land? I should be able to fire bend but I can't even make myself warm when the sun rises. I can't feel anything. It's like something was snatched away and there's nothing I can do about it!" _Slam! _

"Mind that wall, Azula. Please calm dow-"

"If they come after us, how am I going to fight? No bender is a fighter without their bending. They're nothing but weaklings!" she yelled. Her restive demeanor was apparent. She didn't care if her mother heard those words.

Her brother watched her fold her arms around her legs. Her mother sat on the chair, hands clasped over her lap. Two days passed and no matter how hard she tried, a flame couldn't come up in her hand. She couldn't understand. Did those men somehow took her bending away? Did something go wrong? Could she have just forgotten how to fire bend?

"Maybe it's just that you're still traumatized by what happened my dear." Her mother said, almost soothing her with her gentle words. "Don't try to rush it. You're still hurt."

"I don't care! I want to bend now!"

She winced at the pain shooting up her side. She ignored her mother's soft hands stroking her hair. Zuko cleared his throat and asked, "Mom? How long are we going to be here?"

"I'm not sure. I tried moving east but there was nothing. I think that the hills up north will lead somewhere. I have a good feeling about it. Perhaps we all can try looking for people next time."

"_Please._ The Fire Nation attacked this place remember? What makes you so certain that those peasants will want to help us?"

Mother frowned, her eyebrow twitching. "We don't speak that way, Azula."

Her mother said this with an edge that startled her. She stilled at the glare the women shot across. She _hmphed_ and turned away.

Zuko grinned. "I can't wait to go with you. I heard the Southern Water Tribe has a lot of wild animals. Like the polar bear dog!"

"Yes and I'm sure you'd love for it to chew you up and spit you out in pieces," she muttered.

"Azula," her mother warned.

"Hmph."

Mother turned to Zuko. "Azula is right though, the animals around here are wild and dangerous. We have to be very careful when we leave. I just need you two here in the meantime. When the time is right, we will make our move."

"That sounds like a plan. I'd hate to eat porridge every day."

"I know, love."

Azula ignored the rest of their conversation. Azula studied the whites over her knuckles. Something in her chest tightened. She hated having to listen to their sickly sweet talk. She absolutely hated it. And Zuko was the only one who fire bended now. He was better than her. She was nothing.

An image of her father's stern face runs across her mind and she can't help but allow a stray tear to fall. _Daddy why'd you have to be so stupid?_

* * *

Azula stared hard at the reddish scaled marks over her arm. She could feel it on the lower side of her cheek. Its rough surface made her shiver. Her breath quickened when she ran through her hair, now right above her shoulders. Mother must have cut her hair. And she still couldn't keep herself warm. She couldn't fire bend. Her body felt like it was simmering under heat. Like it was boiling from within.

She remembered the last time she saw her father. They were training and he said: _Strength is born of will. There is no excuse to giving into a moment of weakness. You must push yourself Azula. Test your limits. I want you to repeat eleven of that kata tomorrow. Do not disappoint me. _His robes bellowing about him as he ambled out the arena were the last thing she remembered.

She recited those last words in her head as though they were part of a famed prose. A lasting speech that defined his infinite will. You were the only one who understood me, she thought, gazing at her mother pat Zuko on the head. Her father was no more and she was alone. There was no one to love her.

"Would you like some porridge?"

"Huh?" she asked no one in particular.

She could hear the distinct soft steps that was her mother's. She was vaguely aware of cold fingers caressing her cheek. She continued staring off into space. "I have a bowl for you. It's good."

Zuko was the one who was supposed to die. I was supposed to be the only one who mattered. Dark thoughts swirled and clouded her mind. Zuko played with a few daggers in his hands, careful of the dull blades. There was something about him that changed. She could see it. A fearlessness birthed the fire in his eyes. She took a bite.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Her mother leaned down.

"How did Zuko save me?"

The woman smiled. "Well he did a bit of bending on his own. I was surprised really. He told me that he just thought of what you did in front of your…your grandfather and he was an exceptional fighter. He's practicing as hard as you now."

Zuko never liked to practice. In fact, he approached bending as she did her etiquette lessons. He performed his katas like a fat flybeetle struggling to keep itself afloat. But now…now Zuko's moves were precise. Confident. He wasn't playing with those daggers.

"What is the matter, Azula?"

"What happened to dad?" she asked tremulously.

Zuko's movements slowed. Her mother regarded her with a calm expression, putting the bowl away with trembling hands. The back of her eyes burned but Azula didn't give in to the tears. She has cried enough.

"You father was killed under the command of your grandfather."

"But why? Why did he kill him if Zuko was supposed to be dead?!"

Zuko dropped the daggers. "Azula we do _not_ talk that way in this family."

"It's all your fault, isn't it? You had something to do with dad's death-"

Her mother reached for her, desperate to calm her down. "Please Azula you just need to rest. "

Azula slapped her hands away.

"Yes you did! You killed dad! You liar! You LIAR!"

You liar! You liar!

_"I did whatever I did to protect you!"_ her mother screamed.

Azula was floored, gaping before the ragged former princess. Her mother shook uncontrollably. Zuko inched closer. The woman's golden eyes bore unto Azula's, telling her everything. That somehow she did have a hand in her father's death. Was it so hard to accept mommy? Was it so hard to accept that maybe someone loved me for me and didn't think that I was an animal? A monster?

"Mom, it's okay."

The woman ignored Zuko, her tone clouded because of her tears. "I did what I could under the impression that both my children would be safe! But your grandfather also wanted you dead! How did you expect your father to kill Zuko and not ever think of killing you?! I loved your father so much but the man never-_never _gave a damn about me or you two! He'd rather sit on the sidelines and watch you fight like bear lions in a circus and you let him!"

The accusation was clear. You were willing to see your own brother killed and now you're the scum of the earth. You are burned and scarred and you will never live your life in riches. You will eat the dirt off the foot of others. You will bow as low as the destitute peddler on the street. Your father is no more and you are nothing. A dissipated empty shell. Nothing but a piece of trash. And you were the one who wanted your brother dead. You were the one who started everything and you will pay for your sins.

At that moment, she was truly certain that she wouldn't mind seeing her mother die too. She wasn't astounded by the fact that she truly loathed her mother. To Agni's hell with your love, she screamed in her thoughts. I don't need it. I never did need it.

"Mom please. Azula's just sad. Don't yell at her like that." Zuko pleaded.

Azula gingerly left the bed. Her right side ached and it hurt to walk, but she slowly walked out of the room. After traveling three doors down, she leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on cold wooden planks. Blurs of white rushed past but she didn't flinch. She was just as good as the rodents who infested this place.

* * *

Zuko scooped the snow in a tiny ball and sucked on it. Azula cringed in disgust, but she was thirsty and found no trouble emulating him. Unlike the water they drank at home, this was parched but still passed as clean.

She was bundled under a thick blanket near the fireplace Zuko made. Zuko snuck around and managed to get timber from the vessel to use for the fire. They almost gave in to exploring the ship, but common sense led her to look out for him as he carefully searched through the second room on the floor they occupied.

He helped her down the icy slope to the foot. Azula had been mesmerized by a sight with nothing but snow. The whiteness of it all was its symbol of congruence, marked by its distinct slopes and sparse branches. The wind howled, but she could see the place in its prime through the wisps of hair fluttering about her face. The chill was only a welcome from the snow.

Zuko took furtive glances at her but she ignored it. Ever since the spat with her mother, she didn't feel like talking anymore. She was just tired. And she still couldn't warm up.

They were here for four days already and the grains used to make the porridge ran out. Mother left to search for help again under the impression that peasants would actually help them. She muttered her thoughts about the plan without realizing it.

"It's worth a shot. Either that or we die." Zuko replied.

"But this is the Southern Water Tribe. Fire Nation just invaded their territory remember? What if they turn us in?"

Zuko scowled. "Yeah." His stomach growled. "But I'm really hungry though. I could use some fish or something…but we'd probably eat it raw. Yuck!"

She grimaced. "They are peasants after all."

"Bleh!"

They sat in companionable silence, looking out for a woman in dark clothing. She began to stare off into space when a tap on her shoulder made her turn. Zuko gazed sadly at her, his golden eyes glowing due to the fire's light.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

She scoffed. "Forget it. Mom likes you better than I so we end it there. I'm sure you're more than happy that dad isn't around to make you feel lesser than you actually are."

"Cut it out, Azula." He said quietly, unperturbed by her words. "We're not at the palace anymore so you can't get to me."

"Whatever."

"Anyways. Now I believe that dad really wanted to kill me," he said. "But after what happened, I don't care about it anymore. I don't feel like I'm a strong person just through his approval."

She said nothing.

"I loved dad. I want to think of him as the nice guy who saved me from drowning in an ocean and bought me Fire Flakes that same afternoon."

Azula blinked in surprise. "Really?" The idea of their father taking them out to the market was foreign to her.

"Yeah. You were a baby and mom had you busy playing with sand," he said. "Dad was different. I remember he used to take you swimming in the pool with me. We would hold you up on this tiny boat he made of wood but we stopped because mom got so scared you would drown."

"I don't remember that."

"That's because you were only a year old," Zuko said with a grin before he moved closer to nudge her shoulder with his. "I know you miss dad a lot, but don't think it's just you who only misses him. I miss him too."

She frowned. "Why are you so nice to me now? We're supposed to hate each other, remember?"

"What kind of talk is that? At the end of the day, you're still my sister and that's all that counts. We stick together from now on no matter what, okay?"

Azula's lips twitched but she said nothing. She only turned away. Her brother didn't seem troubled by that. He only paid attention to the crackling fire.

Soft steps in the snow caught their attention. Mother's silhouette appeared from atop a hill, rushing over towards them. There was a look of joy over her face. Zuko stood up and waved with his two hands.

"You find anything?"

"I found a village!" Their mother yelled back.

"It's a small place but people are there. It was quite a long walk but it was worth it," she said later in their room, cheeks along with the tip of her nose ruddy. She sneezed.

"Agni blesses you." Zuko said.

She wiped her nose with a small kerchief. "Thank you."

"How is it like mom?" he asked.

"It's a tiny village…" she trailed off. "…but there is a reason why I didn't approach them yet."

"Why?"

She sniffed. "Well the Southern Water Tribe suffered under the hands of the Fire Nation. The people there have nothing left and most of the men left to the Earth Kingdom a few months ago. A terrible raid happened and the last water bender was killed. We would have to be very careful."

"So they have no other men left?" Zuko asked.

"She just said they left dumb dumb," Azula muttered.

The woman shook her head. "There are still some and they were fairly guarded when I saw them. I'm sure that they are good people. We should be able to convince them to stay and get some food and water."

Azula scoffed. "We'll see how that happens."

Hours later, mother murmured a good night to Zuko, who slept on a futon in the corner of the room. The tiny hole where the white hamsters used as their gateway to some of their dried fruits was sealed by a wooden plank. Zuko was snoring by the time he laid down.

Azula turned towards the wall on the bed. She ignored her mother's quiet movements, hoping that her pretend sleeping was working. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her. She rolled her eyes at the coming steps. Her mother's distinct flowery smell wafted over. Her soft weight warmed her skin as she felt her kiss her forehead.

"Good night."

She said nothing back but her mother didn't push. She heard her fall asleep and it took a while for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

The early morning in the Southern Water Tribe always comforted her. The beaming sun rose slowly, its orange overcast illuminating the snow. Azula studied soft slopes that brightened the more it rose. She breathed deeply at the entrance of the ship, drawing energy within its quietude. _Breathe in, and breathe out_. She scowled before she closed her eyes, searching for that fire.

Nothing was coming. There was nothing there but just herself. She still couldn't conjure up her warmth and now she was convinced that it was truly gone. She walked back to the room, momentarily eyeing the dark hallway. Booby traps. Must be careful about booby traps.

Her mother and brother were still sleeping.

Her father always told her that every problem was there to show you why you failed. It has to be assessed calmly and it would not do good to give in to fear and panic. She sat on her bed and ruminated deeply. There had to be a way for her to get her bending back. She had to figure out why she lost it before they leave this ship. They couldn't be here forever.

She laid down. Only the quiet whirl coming from the vessel's silence and wind accompanied her. It soothed her turbulent thoughts. She was just about to drift off when a rodent's squeal startled her and footsteps filled the vessel.

_"Be careful, Bato." _

Her eyes widened. She rushed over to shake her mother awake. Tired golden eyes opened, then froze at the footsteps approaching their room. Azula had no time to explain. Her mother jumped up to drag Zuko out of bed. Azula spotted a wardrobe and ran to open it. She pulled. It wasn't budging!

_"When did you see the woman?"_

_"Just yesterday."_

Mother rushed Zuko to where Azula was. She gently pushed the girl out of the way and tugged the iron door open, releasing a loud wrenching whine. There was no time to hesitate. Both children were dragged inside a cloud of dust and mold.

Squeals from the hamsters lurking within died out. The molded clothing reeked with something putrid. Mother pressed her hands over their mouths. When the door banged open seconds later, she closed her eyes. They were cooped up in the room's wardrobe, their remaining food abandoned along with the lit candle.

"Someone was here."

"Who could it be? We never have any visitors."

Azula wasn't sure if these men were to be trusted. But if her mother wasn't eager about showing herself, then it was evident that the men weren't interested in giving them a warm welcome. "Should we search the ship?"

"Forget it. There are booby traps all over the place."

"It's worth a shot. The last thing we need is another invasion."

"And you think they'd leave a comrade to spy on us in this ship, much less one who's a woman? No. There are talks about an escapee from the Fire Nation. This person has a bounty on their head."

"Do you have a name?"

"Not yet, but I'll find out. They say this bounty is huge."

"Ba Sing Se would be the place the person would run to."

"Sure, but let's say that whoever was supposed to take the escapee there decided to bail. It's only reasonable for them to be cast off the ship and left to die."

"Not unless money was involved." the man said. "But then again, what happens if we find the escapee here? What do we do?"

"What else? If you think I'm comfortable with having Fire Nation in our village then you're mistaken. Hakoda might spare that woman you saw but I'll make sure I slice her throat before she makes a sound."

The man who said those words stomped out of the room, leaving the other one to let out a deep sigh. Warm tears slipped over Azula's cheeks, running through her mother's fingers. The girl was petrified, frozen, her red rimmed eyes wide and skin pallid.

Fire burning her skin flashed through her mind. The hands holding her down, the faces intent on seeing her disappear. She watched her mother mouthed something. When she did it again, she saw that she was saying, _it will be alright_. _Don't worry Azula._ But how could she not be worried?! What were they going to do if they couldn't find a place to stay?!

The man remaining in the room shuffled his steps. He sounded like he was looking around, muttering unintelligibly. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Their mother almost sighed in relief.

But they heard the door slammed open again! The man came back inside. There was another step…and another. His steps were louder and before Azula took another breath, the door wrenched open.

* * *

**End Note – **_Wow. _I'm so glad that you all love the story. I found myself enjoying the character study that I just decided to post it on this site to see what you guys thought. I wanted to do Avatar because I've been a fan of the show for years. Stay tuned and thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything._

* * *

**Sunspot**

_"Mom!" _

Ursa screamed when steeled arms dragged her backwards. She fought the grip over her hair, swaying violently over the lit candle and unmade bed. Zuko dashed forth but his feet caught up on a loose plank. She heard a loud thud. Zuko's groan impelled her to lash out but her body was no match for the stranger whose dagger gleamed within an arm's reach.

Furry boots knocked the candle over. Darkness entered except for the morning sun's light. The force tugging her could swing her over the vessel if it could. It was deadly. A hold she never remembered her own husband possessing. _Slam! _Iron walls met her cheeks, her hands held behind her. Something sharp pinched her skin.

"When you capture an arctic hen there is a special spot they have over their necks. One slice over it and their head is cut swiftly. If you try making another move I'll make sure your son sees your head at his feet."

The tip of the dagger pressing against her neck smelled faintly of the knives her mother would use whenever she was skinning a komodo dragon. Ursa remembered days where she would hold her breath against that smell, praying that she didn't vomit over the meat she was goaded to clean.

Along with the putrid smell wafting from the wardrobe, she shut her eyes and prayed that she didn't throw up.

She nodded and moved according to the stranger's command. Ursa noted Azula's huddled body inside the wardrobe. Azula sobbed, quivering as her arms wrapped around her legs. Zuko was using the bed to stand straight on one leg. The side of his face was reddened.

"Move," the man whispered before his voice carried over to Zuko. "Get that girl out of the wardrobe. Get her now or your mother is hurt!"

Zuko didn't respond but shook, "Mom…"

"It's alright Zuko." she said. "Go get your sister." _Please don't let him kill my children. Please don't let him kill them Agni. _She cried out at a forceful tug over her wrists. Azula was still inside the dark. She wasn't looking at them. She was panting, her breaths echoing in the tiny space.

As soon as Zuko touched her shoulder, her eyes rolled over.

"Azula!" she screamed.

"Shut up!"

"Don't touch my mom!"

"Zuko please just get her!"

The boy pulled his sister out. Azula's body was slumped over her lap. Ursa gasped when the man pushed her away. She almost toppled over. Knees hitting the ground, she instinctively reached over her daughter's unconscious form. _What happened? _She stroked the child's dark hair.

"What are you doing here in the Southern Water Tribe?"

Ursa's head turned. The man's brawny stature half-hid in the darkness. She couldn't make out his face. He wore a parka which was heavily secured with weapons and the blade of his dagger glinted in his grasp.

"Are you the escapee from the Fire Nation?"

"I'm not-"

"Do not waste my time or else you won't see broad daylight in a few moments," he threatened. "Now answer me! Are you fleeing from the Fire Nation?!"

She nodded. "Yes I am."

"Why did you decide to come over here?"

"Because I was thrown off a ship along with my children. I wanted to go to Ba Sing Se but the captain could not keep us any longer. We were being chased by Fire Nation vessels." she answered. "My crime was protecting my only daughter when the Firelord commanded her killed. I did nothing wrong."

"And how do you expect for me to believe you? After your people attacked mine and killed one of our own?!"

She sighed, turning towards her daughter. She hesitated but gazed at her son, "Light the candle."

"Okay."

As she propped Azula up over her lap, the candle flared up. The man regarded Zuko with a stare dripping with malice. He didn't like her son bending fire. Zuko moved back. The man's expression hardened as he assessed her daughter. His hands shook.

"Are you sure that your countrymen did this?"

"Yes. My _own _countrymen did this."

* * *

"Don't go any closer, Katara! What if she wakes up and fire bends you out of this igloo?! How am I supposed to feel then?!"

"She's not going to fire bend at me, Sokka. She's badly hurt and Gran Gran kept me in charge of her for the rest of the day so that boys like you can back off. Leave her alone. I bet her family is so worried."

"Well I don't care. She can wake up and start packing because I don't want any of her kind here. Geez, why did dad have to bring them to a meeting? Why waste time talking when they're probably going to be kicked out?"

"Can you calm down? Dad is not the type of person to do that. He always says that it's not good to judge quickly. We have to study things before we make decisions. You should be the one who knows, Warrior Boy."

"Hmph. Well I still don't want them here…not after what happened."

Azula blinked her eyes open. She kept still, eyeing the various shades of blues around her. There was no mold and no squeals from white hamsters. This was probably an old filthy little tent. She glared at the back of the girl talking to the boy at the entrance. The boy seemed sad.

She sniffed, grimacing at a strong pungent odor. It was close to the smell of dead white hamsters whose bodies had yet to be found in the ship.

Soft fur eased her back. She burrowed further under warm sheets, slackening against its softness. But her skin crawled with a wave of disgust. She knew who that girl and boy were. Peasants had no right to tend to her.

Her father could roll in his grave if he knew that peasants were aiding in her recovery all thanks to her mother. She hated having to look at them as is. Memories of seeing those wrinkled waterbenders locked up at the Boiling Rock served as her basis for what they looked like.

Tribespeople resembled vermin. They were nothing but traitors. Haggard little miscreants. Traitors who deserved to have their waterbenders extinct as punishment for their treacherous ways.

She grimaced at the sharp pain over her side. Everything came rushing back, enveloping her with that nagging twinge of embarrassment.

Some stranger took her mother by the hair and all she could do was faint.

A ray of light seeped through the entrance, warming up her side. The children continued talking, unaware that she was wide awake.

If she had her bending, she might as well have burned those two alive. They were annoying as is. She rose, sitting up over the mattress of fur. The boy who spoke to the girl still didn't notice that she moved. Azula took time to study his ghastly face painting and stupid looking boomerang he waved in his hand. The deep blues of his eyes gleamed under the sunlight.

He looked in her direction.

Then shrieked.

"Why are you screaming?"

The peasant boy hid behind the peasant girl's back when she turned. "The fire girl looks scarier when she's awake!"

Azula tilted her head. These weren't the peasants she was used to. The children seemed as intelligent as the ones back in the Fire Nation. They weren't muttering to themselves, retarded, or wrinkled. They looked nothing like scum. They almost appeared…normal.

_Water benders are inherently below the rest of the nation. If they were as brilliant as our citizens, they wouldn't be living in tiny settlements. It was the good of the Fire Nation to travel over to their land and show them the ways of civilization. Because of our country's efforts, we have successful gained their understanding. The Water Tribe accepts us as superior. _

Her father said those words.

She narrowed her eyes. But has her father ever visited the Southern Water tribe?

"If you're looking for your mother, she and your brother are with the council," the peasant girl said with a small frown. "You have to stay here so that you can get better."

Azula sniffed again.

"What is that horrible stench?" Azula asked.

Katara's left eye twitched.

"Did she just say 'stench'?" Sokka asked.

"That's the seaweed. Gran Gran smeared it all over your burns," Katara said. "It goes away after a few hours so you don't have to wor-_Hey! _You're not supposed to get up!'

How could she be so stupid? How could she be frightened out of her mind and lose consciousness? Azula gritted her teeth and started to walk in their direction.

The boy tightened his hold over his boomerang. She almost wish her bending was back! She anticipated the day she would fire bend again and burn his stupid paint face into oblivion! She just had to because this boy was beyond annoying. He was bound to rile her up.

Peasant girl tried to hold her hand but she slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me you peasant!" she snarled.

Sokka blinked. "Peasant? You're the one who lived in a sixty year old ship, you convict!"

"At least it's more compact than your stupid tent."

"And I'm sure you _love_ sleeping with those white hamsters and licking bones! Did your grandpa taste as good as your grandma?!" he snapped. "By the way. You stink too!"

Azula visibly shook, clenching her fists. How dare they talk to her this way like she's nothing?! She is a child prodigy, granddaughter of Azu…

Granddaughter of a man who'd rather see her dead.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

The girl huffed. "You're still sick. Your family will come see you soon. Gran Gran asked me to keep you here for the day so you'll stay here with me."

Azula's hatred was unbridled, oozing from the surface. But the peasant girl was not taken aback. . The peasant girl folded her arms. She wasn't going to be trampled. She was perhaps the first girl who didn't cower as the other girls back in the Fire Nation did. And that dose of reality not only shook Azula but it angered her. Why did this girl insist on talking back?!

Peasant girl glared, noting her intractable fury. "What're you going to do? Fire bend at me?"

Azula was about to move when something caught her attention. There was a bucket in a corner far in the back to her side. Inside it, she watched a tiny glob of water slip out of the bucket's rim. She looked just in time to watch peasant girl's right hand rising up. Azula blinked in surprise.

Peasant boy nervously looked at his sister. "Katara, maybe you should try to relax…"

The water rising over the bucket gently splashed down. Azula wasn't sure what she just saw but if she was correct, then her mind was playing with her.

A dark shadow slipped inside the igloo. Two men entered, their stern gazes pinned over Azula's frail form. One stood by the entrance, grasping the peasant boy's attention. A smile graced his hardened features. He patted peasant girl over the head. The smile on his already stamped face looked as though it didn't belong there.

"Uncle! We haven't seen you in so long and we're like in a tiny village!"

The uncle laughed. "I was just spending some time in the other settlements. The villagers needed more whale blubber for trading. I'm sorry I haven't been around to talk to you guys."

"No you're not, you big meanie." Katara said.

"Okay I'll make it up to you. Why don't we go say hi to your dad and then do some penguin sledding? I'll show you my ultimate secret move in catching a penguin." He said. "You can come along, Katara. Bato will be taking care of your patient."

"Thank goodness!" Peasant boy exclaimed a bit too loudly.

The other man glared over the peasant girl's head. Azula glared back. _Do what you must, but I'll make sure I fight back this time. Bending or no bending._

Azula was fuming by the time they left the tent. She didn't know what but that peasant boy was beyond annoying. She hated him. In her experience most boys weren't man enough to say crude things to her face, but this boy had no issues doing it.

The other man knelt before her, his long bangs caressing his strong jaws. His cat-like eyes were almost kind. Almost. He didn't mind scrutinizing over her burns.

"Your mother wanted me to check on you. How are you faring?" he asked.

"Where is she?"

He smiled. "She's being questioned by the council." He propped himself up and took her pain-free arm, pulling her until she was seated over her bed. "You're not used to having good manners, are you?"

_I'm sure you wouldn't know, you twat. _"I'd like to see my mother and brother. Can I leave now?"

"Again. No, you can't see your family now. Did that fainting of yours get you in the head, little girl?"

He grinned. She folded her arms and looked away. "Fine. Can you leave me alone now?"

"I could. But I heard outside that you wanted to leave and I can't let that happen. You're stuck here until Elder Kanna returns in the evening. Your burns were close to severe, but it will take months for it to heal. You will still be scarred though. Just thank your lucky stars that your brother and mother saved you in time."

Whatever, she thought.

"What's your name kid?" he asked. "My name is Bato."

"My name is Ty-Lee."

He chortled. "You mother mentioned you could be a little liar too."

Mother must have told him my name. Knowing that her fainting didn't do anyone good, she was sure that her mother was forced to tell the man everything. They were now at the village's mercy.

"What is your real name?"

"You already know it."

"Correct. But a conversation is more meaningful when one introduces themselves. You of all people should know that, oh almighty Fire princess." he said.

"Now. What is your name?"

"…Azula."

He nodded. "Very good. Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Are we going to stay here?"

Bato slowly smiled in a way one would do if they thought you were dumber than they thought. "I'd rather you all not. If you're trying to pick safer options then you're in the wrong place. It doesn't matter if you're taken in, killed, or if you all stay here. There aren't any good outcomes for all of you."

In other words, you will never be welcomed to our home. Azula was momentarily stunned. She always knew that their arrival was not going to be taken lightly. But knowing it and hearing it were two different things.

"Do as you wish."

Bato scoffed, reaching over to roughly pat her on the head. She stopped herself from slapping his hand away. The last thing she needed was her throat sliced. There were soft scrunches over snow coming from outside. Bato stood and gave the girl a last gaze.

"Don't think too much about escaping. I guard this place."

He walked away. The flaps of the entrance swayed as he walked out. Azula could almost see the outline of his body against the igloo. The cool breeze made the churning in her stomach much worse.

* * *

She thought of her daughter during her time spent on a cold floor with her son, awaiting her sentence. She fought to quell the fluttering in her heart Their tiny packs filling with little clothing, dried berries and their remaining grain. She tightened her arms around her son.

Ursa couldn't hear what the men in the council. There was yelling. A lot of yelling. Her entrance in this tiny village was no normal feat. She scoffed. She should thank Agni that it was still very early in the morning and only few people occupied its premises.

She didn't notice the trio who entered the tent and slipped quietly inside the inner entrance. A gush of air told her so.

"I'm sleepy, mom," Zuko muttered.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

He nodded, but still didn't sleep. The loud argumentative noises died down. The sounds of small children graced her senses. Another gush of air later, a little girl bundled up in a parka skipped out of the council room.

"I'll come out in a second, Katara," a man said from inside the council.

"Kay!"

Ursa knew that the girl was unaware she was being watched. She hummed to herself before she whipped around, flinching when her blue eyes met Ursa's own golden ones. Ursa slowly smiled.

"Hello."

The girl blinked in surprise. Zuko leaned up over her shoulder, and as soon as the girl noticed him, a blush crept over her cheeks. She looked down, kicking at the floor. "Hi."

"What big beautiful blue eyes you have." Ursa stated.

Said blue eyed girl looked up and smiled until a tall man slipped out of the inner entrance with a boy. The man looked spitefully in her direction. She merely blinked.

"Let's go, Katara," he said, pulling the girl named Katara's hand.

"Bu-"

"Let's go."

Ursa looked after Katara until the back of her parka disappeared. The boy who looked like her brother never glanced in her direction. He was avoiding her gaze.

"I sure hope they're treating Azula well." Zuko grumbled.

She stroked his head. "Of course they would treat her well. Don't worry."

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. A kiss on the forehead did him good though. "Cut it out. I'm a grown boy now."

She giggled. Their light banter was abruptly cut short when an elderly man came out of the council room. "You may come in."

Ursa stood along with her son. The man glared in Zuko's direction. "You boy, stay in the back."

"But-"

Ursa held her Zuko's shoulders. "Zuko, do as they say."

"Mom, I-"

"Zuko. Listen to me," she said, turning to crouch down and share his worried gaze.

"They're just going to tell me what will happen. I need you here in the meantime. After we are finished, we will go find Azula."

He nodded. "Okay."

She caressed his arms. "Please wait. I will come out. Whatever happens, we will face it together. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She didn't look back when the elderly man led her inside the council room. The first thing she saw was who looked like the chieftain. He was seated far back and in the center. Short queues of other members armed his sides. His chin length hair graced his strong jaws, and beads in his hair twinkled when he looked up.

"Sit."

She sat on her knees over a soft pillow. She bowed and placed her head on the furry surface, calming her beating chest. She was aware of the hostile gazes over her. None of them wanted her here. There was no chance for her to find safety. The only good that came out of it was that Azula was being treated. She hoped she was treated well. She hoped that man made sure she was alright.

"There is no need for that," the chieftain said calmly. "State your name, stranger."

She sat up and took a breath.

"I am Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation. Wife of the second Crown Prince Ozai, sister in law to the first Crown Prince Iroh, and daughter in law of Firelord Azulon. I and my children come here in peace. We did not intend to cause any harm."

"Then you are the escapee the Fire Nation is looking for?"

"Yes."

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill you all."

Ursa narrowed her eyes. There was no way she was going to let him or his council men lay a finger on her children's heads. Still, she could not afford to play those cards right now. They were in their hands. For as long as they couldn't leave this place, there was nothing they could do. The only thing possible was not to succumb to fear. She looked down, letting the words come out.

"I understand that…it is dangerous for us to hide here. It was not our intention. We have no way of leaving the place but we do understand that it is up to you all to determine our fates.

But before you do so I humbly ask for your mercy.

These same people who chase us under the name of the law attempted to burn my daughter before my very own eyes. They pinned her down while a guard fired at her body. If you wish to turn us in, I should be the one who goes and not my children.

_Please._ I beg of you. Please take my children to Ba Sing Se safely and I will do as you wish."

By the time she finished, tears rolled down over her cheeks. A bout of silence was her response but she dared not move.

"Look at me."

She wiped her tears and did as the chieftain asked.

Then he did the unthinkable.

He smiled, his acknowledgment of her pain evident.

"You love your children very much, I can tell," he said. "My wife would strike me dead if I were to do any of those things to you."

The man who brought her inside yelled in outrage, "Hakoda what are you saying?! This woman cannot stay here with her children! What about what we discussed earlier?! What about taking revenge over your family?!"

Another more rotund member joined in the tirade.

"For goodness sake think about the voice of your tribe! There is no way we can put everyone's lives in danger for these people!"

Hakoda raised his hand to silence the men.

Ursa blinked in surprise. "But…"

"Your daughter fainted this morning, am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Did you know what happened? Does she also suffer from an illness?"

"No. I don't know what happened."

He nodded.

"I think she experienced a bout of a panic attack. I know this because my daughter suffers it as well. Ever since her mother died during the raid, she has not been the same."

The last waterbender was his wife.

She thought of the little girl she saw, smiling at her before she was pulled away. If this was her father, then he was the bravest man she ever met. For once, she was ashamed that upon all the Fire Nation had done, this man was kind enough to lend her his home for safety. Even if it wasn't for long.

"I see my wife when I see you. My wife loved her children and she died protecting them. I know you are willing to do the same thing and I don't want it to happen to you. I will do this on my own volition.

From what I've experienced, I do know that when a mother is no longer in the family, it is the most tragic of all. Fire Nation attack or none, we will keep you in our home. It will not be easy, but I will do my best to protect you and your children."

"Hakoda, have some sense! You cannot be serious!"

He ignored the outcry and smiled. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, Princess Ursa."

* * *

**End Note **– Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I was really pleased that you liked them. I appreciate **Passionworks** for you telling me to calm down a bit. Your advice helped a lot. I also want to thank my reviewers who didn't have a reply button. **Billy Killman** thanks so much for your lovely review! And for my lovely **Guest**, I hope this update saved me from being attacked by your bunnies, haha.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own them_

* * *

**Sunspot**

Her father was smiling for the first time.

His sharp features were softer. He almost looked abnormal. As though he were a strange creature who hailed from the depths of an uncharted tropical land.

She was weightless in his arms as he spun her around on the beach. Sand blew about her face. The warm winds gently toasted the back of her neck. Waves crashed behind them. The sea was their friend, and its roars comforted them. She squealed and laughed, her tinier arms spread wide as he held her up in the skies.

In the distance, she could see her mother screaming for her father to stop carrying her up so high. She looked so young, like the noble maidens she would see attending the parties.

Barely grown up.

"Azula?"

"_Mm?"_

Her father and younger looking mother were gone. Azula was still floating but saw black. A ray of light seeped through. Something warm settled over her sides. "Azula. Wake up my love."

She was trying to. "Mom?"

"Yes. It's mom."

Another voice cut in. _Zuko's._ "Is she still tired?"

"I'm sure she is after all that trouble." Soft hands began to stroke her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to her mother's gentle smile. Her mother seemed tired, eyes ridden in dark circles. Her brother peeked down over her with a wide grin.

"Evening!" Zuko greeted.

She could hear things moving. Soft murmurs.

"Did you have a good sleep?" her mother asked.

She hesitated, then shook her head. "I had a bad dream."

"What was your dream about?"

She fell silent, focusing on her mother's careful fingers over her hair.

"Did you remember me taking you to the gardens when you were younger?"

Azula frowned. "Alone?"

"Yes," her mother said. "You were this tiny thing. You loved it when I took you to the turtle duck pond. When you get sleepy, you would lie down just like this."

With her head right atop her mother's bosom, cheeks propped up as she snored the hours away. Those memories were now blurry, but sometimes she surprised herself when she distinctly recalled the perfume her mother wore or the detailed embroidery on her robes.

"I don't remember you and I doing anything together," she lied.

Her mother nodded. "We can make new memories then."

_New memories? _Azula frowned.

But then something ticked as soon as she heard those words. It all came in one punch. She bolted up, almost knocking over a jar by her side. "Azula! Be careful!"

She saw a woman blink in surprise in the background. A younger woman was boiling water over a fire. There were a few more of them milling around. Peasant girl and boy were nowhere in sight. Good. She wouldn't have to deal with any more embarrassment on top of the one she felt now.

Azula sat on her knees, bent over in front of her mother. "I-I didn't know what came over me."

Her mother tilted her head. "I'm not sure what you mean, Azula."

She looked up, her cheeks reddened with shame. "…I didn't mean to go out cold like that."

Zuko burst out laughing.

_Whack!_

"Ow!"

"Shut up dumb dumb!"

Zuko rubbed his sore knee. He then snickered quietly as she turned back to watch her mother smile warmly over her. She looked away in embarrassment. Her mother brushed aside her bangs, cradling her suddenly hot cheeks.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about." Ursa said. "I'm just happy that you are alright. Nothing could ever make me see you differently."

_Liar. _But Azula couldn't help the warmth in her chest under the tenderness of her mother's gaze.

"Zuko you can stop with the laughing."

Azula watched her mother gently scold Zuko in place. She could only stare in shock at the very woman who once called her a monster.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the woman boiling a pot of water. She watched her put a pack of seaweed inside, stirring it with a wooden ladle.

The other women watched the lone one curiously. They sat a long distance away from her. One said something. The young woman flinched. She stopped stirring the water and seaweed. For a moment, Azula was waiting to see what would happen.

The woman only continued with her task.

* * *

Her daughter slept the next hour after she awoke. Ursa could tell that so many questions occupied her mind. She was glad that sleep overtook her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to answer her daughter's questions.

If one told her seven and ten summers old teenage self that she was going to struggle to survive on a tundra with strange people, she would have done anything possible to prevent that from happening.

It was one thing to look at someone and easily point out their differences, but it was another when the same thing happened to you.

Ursa sorted her remaining belongings in the corner of the igloo. There was a place to sleep and she was given rations she did not know how to use. The sea prunes, water jars, and whale meat stayed in one corner.

She sat back and watched her daughter bundled underneath the polar bear furs with Zuko next to her.

Since being with Azula alone without Ozai's rule, Ursa saw a strange side to her daughter. Azula was not as confident as she seemed. She constantly doubted herself and was the exact opposite of her when she was younger. She was terribly off when it came to human contact. Everything about her was abnormal.

Children were usually free and open-minded. But Azula was not. In the tiniest ways, Ozai's domineering presence never left their daughter.

"Mom?"

Ursa watched Zuko yawn. He rose himself halfway up with his elbows.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you sleeping? Did you have a nightmare?"

Always the alert sleeper. She smiled. "Don't worry. Go back to bed. I will go to sleep shortly."

He nodded. She waited until she saw his figure slump back against white fur. She heard soft steps over snow. She waited and barely moved as the steps grew louder. Ursa turned in time to watch an elderly woman enter the igloo.

The woman made no sign that she saw her. She then looked in Ursa's direction and at the children underneath the furs. "They are sleeping."

"Yes."

The woman nodded, then said, "Follow me."

When she turned away, Ursa wasn't sure about leaving her children behind. She felt trapped in a moment's indecision. "Do not worry. Come along."

She inched towards her children to kiss them on the forehead. Zuko murmured but did not budge. As always, Azula kept still, mouth slightly hung open. Ursa followed the strange woman outside. She took her blanket to wrap around her, since she had yet to get those nice warm parkas on the others.

"We would have to make some more coats," the woman stated once Ursa was at her side.

They were further away from the village, and Ursa couldn't help but watch the twinkling stars.

"Since the war, the Southern Water Tribe's connection to the spirits severed. But I believe that the spirits still watch over us in the form of these stars."

"That's a beautiful thought."

The woman nodded. "Kanna."

Ursa stopped but then caught on, "Thank you for your help, Elder Kan-"

"Kanna would be nice."

Ursa smiled. "Kanna then."

Kanna's lips twitched. She was smiling, but it was short-lived. "Was that your daughter?"

"Yes."

"I tended to her wounds when she came in," Kana said, turning to Ursa. "She was out cold the entire time. It must have been difficult to see her in that state."

"Yes it was."

They stopped over a cliff. Ursa could make out a black dot at the horizon. The ship was still there and she could see everything from this spot. In the wind, the scenery was stunning in its bluish and white hues. They watched in silence. Ursa shivered in the cold.

"I see that you're still coping with your husband's untimely death."

"Trust me. It's much easier."

Ursa didn't mean to let it slip out easily, but it did. She felt Kanna's curious gaze but paid no mind. Right now, memories she thought she buried deep threatened to seep out. It was steady, attempting to slip over the brim when she looked away.

"I'm aware of the bounty for your capture. The Firelord was adamant about bringing all of you back to the Fire Nation. Can you tell me why he'd want for you all to die?"

_He's afraid that Azula will continue her father's work. _"…It's a long story."

"That is fine. I have all the time."

Ursa nodded.

* * *

Soft murmurs from afar slowly lifted her from slumber. "Get the pots and pans. I need them over here for supper tonight - be careful, Katara. Make sure you don't step over the bucket."

"Okay Gran Gran."

Azula opened her eyes.

The first thing that greeted her was the warm sunlight from the igloo's opening.

An elderly woman stared back at her. Her eyes half lidded, lips downturned, she remained still until Azula pushed herself up.

Azula winced at the ache on her sides, but noticed that they were less painful than before. The empty warmth in her body was only numbing this time. Her lack of bending seemed normal than not.

"I hope your dreams were pleasant," the woman said.

Azula looked away. She was still fighting to stay alert. She felt as though her head was double the size and she couldn't hold it up. She stayed there with her shoulders against the wall.

She didn't react when the old woman felt her forehead. "Your temperature is fine. Nothing is wrong. How is the pain?"

Azula didn't respond. She wasn't looking at the old woman anymore.

"Hm. I guess you feel well," the woman turned. "Katara. Start preparing the medicine. Add more seaweed this time. Not too much or else her skin will peel off."

"Okay Gran Gran."

The fogginess in her head gradually left. Azula could hear peasant girl move the pots and pans. She faintly thought of the woman last night.

_Why should she think about her now?_

She turned to watch peasant girl use a flint to light a fire before putting a pot over it. The small flame flickered, its tiny sunny dot amidst the vast blues of the igloo. She frowned.

"You will be staying here for a few more days before you move to your mother's home."

_Home? _Azula asked, "What home?"

"Alas, the princess speaks. I was beginning to think you were deaf and dumb." The woman said drily. Peasant girl giggled. "Is the medicine getting ready?"

"Almost done."

"Good."

"What are you talking about?" Azula asked.

"What else? Unfortunately you and your lot have to stay in this village," the woman announced, releasing a deep sigh. "I should have known your father would do something like this, Katara."

"Daddy says we have to help."

"Of course." The woman said and gazed at Azula with a warm look that didn't sit well with the girl. "No matter what, we will make sure you get better. Your scars are healing nicely."

Azula looked down. She was wearing a dark blue tunic. They changed her clothing again. The fabric was woven and heavy. Her lips twitched at the sight of her still burned arms. The outer skin was completely peeled off. It only left a pinkish patch.

She ran her fingers over it. It was smooth.

"Seaweed helps exfoliate dead cells. Use that and a bit of my trusty herb mixture to bath each morning and night. In a few months, your skin should return back to normal."

"Just like that? I won't have a scar?"

Even the physicians in the Fire Nation couldn't do something like this!

The elderly woman frowned. "Of course not. Your arm will still look a little pinkish but that's just it. Who told you that?"

"A man."

"A man?"

"Uncle Bato said it." Peasant girl quipped.

"Of course he would! Bato was always a brat," the woman snarled. "Once I gave that boy a good whipping when he was five. Stole my sealskin to use for his slingshot!"

Azula's lip curved up. Peasant girl giggled.

"Uncle did say something like that, but he said that he took a bit."

"He took a yard's worth!"

The girl laughed again, covering her mouth with her muffs. This time, Azula was struggling to keep her lips together.

"That was good sealskin too." the woman mused.

She focused on Azula.

"By the way, you need to learn the rules around here before your mother comes to check on you."

Azula scowled. "Rules?"

"Yes rules, little girl. Rule number one: you will refer to me as Gran Gran."

"That's it?"

"Rule number two! If you have any problems you come to me."

Azula rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"And rule number three! Do not steal any of my sealskin."

She threw her hands out. "Why would I steal your sealskin?!"

"It's valuable!"

Someone entered the igloo. Azula's smile faded when she saw her mother. Zuko as not with her. She looked away when Gran Grangreeted her mother. Peasant girl noticed the exchange. She finished the medicine and began pouring it in a small jar.

"Hey."

Azula looked up. Peasant girl rose another jar of some sort.

"You want me to give you some more?" she asked. "You don't have to come back here if you run out."

Azula blinked in surprise. The other girl wasn't smiling.

"Uh-huh."

Peasant girl went back to her work. Azula thought back to the time she saw the water moving in the bucket. The flash in the girl's eyes when she was threatening to leave the igloo. If this girl really did waterbend like she suspected…

_No._

That was impossible.

Peasant girl came to slip three sealed jars under her pillow of furs.

"Use this morning and night."

Azula quickly nodded. She was never believing in Fire Nation medicine again!

"Azula?"

She looked up. Her mother looked worse than she did when they were back home. Her eyes were darker around the edges and her skin was pallid. Her cheeks flushed a rash looking red. Something didn't settle right with her. Her chest tightened but she responded as any dutiful daughter would.

"Yes?"

Her mother smiled. "It's time to go home."

* * *

The sea was beautiful from this distance, Ursa decided. She slowed her steps enough for Azula to catch up. Her little girl's face scrunched up in determination.

Ursa kept an arm around her shoulder and they trudged up towards the back entrance of the wall. Children who played among themselves, separated as soon as they spotted the mother and daughter.

Yes. This was the first time everyone saw their new visitors.

She checked to make sure Azula was staring ahead.

But her daughter was not paying attention to the road. Her eyes were rapidly looking around. The children obviously paid her more attention because of the slightly burnt scar on the side of her face. Ursa reached out to stroke the child's hair.

Azula looked up.

"Don't worry about them, everything will be fine."

Azula looked away quickly.

They continued walking. Their step's soft crinkle over the snow droned out the whispers behind them. _That's the girl? Poor thing. Her face is such a mess._

Azula halted her steps.

"What is it?" Ursa asked.

"…are we really staying here?"

There was a tone in the girl's voice that rubbed Ursa the wrong way.

A part in her always soothed Azula's agitation by comforting the child. But for some reason, her day's stress listening to tribal women tell her what to do and hoping that Zuko wasn't possibly killed on a hunting trip swarmed over her like the vice of terrible storm.

Why didn't this girl ever stopped to do just what she asked? Why should she constantly ask questions as if her life wasn't the reason they had to live in some poor excuse of a home?!

_Why don't you just do as I say, Azula?!_

""Yes we are staying here for the meantime," Ursa said.

Azula frowned.

"For how long? How are you so sure that these people will mak-"

"I didn't ask for you to begin questioning me. We're going to the home we have for now and we will figure out what will happen next."

"I don't want to stay he-"

"Well you have no choice!"

At that moment, Azula was the unfortunate target of the storm. Ursa changed in the blink of a second, her face contorting into someone entirely different.

Her daughter shook, her fists wavering. The children looked on curiously. Some of the men and women near the communal outback turned. Both mother and daughter faced off in their darker parkas.

"You're trying to leave me here." Azula stated.

Ursa blinked in shock. "What?"

"Don't lie to me! That's why Zuko isn't here, right?! You're trying to find a way to leave me here and go off with Zuko! You're waiting for the soldiers to come here and take me away!"

The storm was over in a split second.

"Azula-"

"No!"

The girl slapped her hand away, her face ridden with tears. She sobbed hysterically in the middle of the village! Ursa desperate tried to reach for her wrists but bending or none, the girl was a wild animal. Each time she reached out, small hands slapped them away.

"Let me go!"

"Azula stop it!" Ursa screamed.

"No!"

"_Stop it!"_

Azula pawed the side of her face. Ursa grabbed her hand when she tried again, face stinging with heat. Azula's tiny body belied the vicious strength within. Snow kicked up and Ursa couldn't see through the blur of legs, hands, and dark hair thrashing about.

Someone tugged her back. The next thing she knew, a weight lifted from her hands. Azula's hair covered her face. Bato held her firmly by the wrists. He kept them behind Azula's back, whispering in her ear as her heart wrenching sobs lowered.

Ursa stared in shock. She sat on her knees, hands buried and aching under snow. Bato dragged a dazed Azula back to Ursa. Ursa had barely enough time to catch her body.

"You're embarrassing yourselves. Get to the igloo before the chief comes out."

The sun gleamed. She held her daughter close.

"What are you waiting for?!"

The light died down. Ursa was now aware of the terrified and appalled looks on the villager's faces. To have a scene like this was disastrous in the Fire Nation. As her daughter cried in her arms, Ursa stood. She gently pulled her daughter's hand. Azula followed her obediently.

Still. Ursa's body was screaming for her to drag this girl into the snow.

A darker form of herself emerged. She was again, the depressed eighteen year old, unprepared to give birth to another child. She was the eighteen year old wishing for that squalling infant girl to just shut up. She was that eighteen year old who stood by the crib the infant slept in, hands clenched over a pillow.

_She _was that girl who cursed herself for not smuggling the infant when she could.

* * *

**End Note** – Hey guys. Yes I know I'm a bit late but I was actually trying to decide where to go with this story. I finished the study and had a good grade, but I decided to extend it. I just feel that it's necessary for it to be longer because of the relationship between Ursa and Azula. Your reviews have been very helpful and I am so glad that you are liking this story. Thank you all again.


End file.
